


Psychology

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [26]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Crushes, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gay, Grinding, High School, Homophobia, Jock Pete, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nervousness, Psychology, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sexuality Crisis, Smart Patrick, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Texting, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: When Pete starts questioning his sexuality he goes to psychology student Patrick in the hopes that he can help, despite the fact Pete's friends have been bullying Patrick





	Psychology

**Patrick's POV**

I'm half way done with my chemistry paper when someone comes up behind me and tugs at my arm then hisses "Come on, come with me". When I turn around I see the jock Pete chewing on his lip and he pushes on my shoulder "Come on, you can leave your stuff here and we'll be back in a minute"

I'm sceptical about why he's pulling me away because he seems nervous but he doesn't seem angry or annoyed. I presume he won't beat me up or anything stupid like that. His friends have been calling me names and being assholes since 7th grade but its never gotten physical and I think I'm safe. Pete's never been very mean and usually he just watches and laughs along in the background. Since he's never done anything before he's either doing this to impress his friends or he's not taking me away to bully me.

Sometimes I really like the fact that I'm studying psychology and human behaviour because I'm good at reading people. I've always been good with people so I really hope I'm not wrong and I'm not being lead off to be humiliated.

I follow Pete to an empty library study room where he locks the doors and shuts all the blinds so we're totally alone. "Hey, I need to ask you questions" "Um... Ok, what's up?" "Just give me answers, I need answers" "Ok, what do you want?"

Pete seems to get even more nervous and walks further away from me before saying anything. "You do a bunch of psychology and crap like that right?" "Yeah I do" "So you know me? You know things about me?" "Some things" "Tell me one thing, am I gay?"

I really wasn't expecting that so I just stare at him while he squirms "Patrick stop fucking looking at me, I'm not crazy and there's nothing wrong with me" "You're defensive, calm down" "I can't fucking calm down so just tell me what you know" "I know you have bipolar and depression and I know you take pills for them but no one knows. I know you're not straight and you're terrified about it. I also know you want to punch me or run away because you're scared but I won't tell anyone"

We stand in silence while Pete shakes then he walks towards me and grabs my wrist again "I'm gay? You know I'm gay" "Yes, I'm guessing you've got a crush on me or on someone I'm friends with and that's why you're asking me. You wouldn't ask and be so scared otherwise. You've never had a girlfriend, you never go after girls, you don't make jokes about hooking up and you never join in and call me a faggot. I had suspicions before but you asked so now I'm sure"

He shakes his head and sighs "You won't tell anyone right? Please don't tell anyone, I'll loose all my friends" "I won't, I know what its like to be bullied and to not have friends, I wouldn't do that to you even if you bully me" "Thank you, they're not great friends but they're all I have"

I check to make sure all the blinds are properly closed before I step close to Pete again and place a hand on his shoulder. "So you like me and now that we know you like guys what are you going to do about it?" "I... I don't know"

Obviously he's not comfortable with his sexuality and I already said he's never dated anyone so he has no idea what he's doing. I've never dated anyone either so I'm really trying to get Pete to do something.

Slowly Pete wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me right up against his chest. Its pretty unexpected but I move my hands off his shoulders and slide my arms around his neck. We stand together for a while until I lean in and peck him on the cheek and thread my hands into his hair.

I know I shouldn't like Pete because he's friends with the school bullies but he's pretty sexy. I like Pete and its not like many other people seem very interested in me. I'm not going to have sex with him or do anything stupid in the library study room but maybe kissing would be nice. I'm super out about being gay so if he wants help figuring out his sexuality I'll gladly help.

"Patrick am I gay?" "I've already told you" "Am I bi or gay or what?" "I don't know, I know you like guys but I'm guessing you like girls too and that's why this is hard for you" "It is, I'm so confused" "Let me help you, let me show you that being with guys is good" "You'll tell my friends, I'll loose everything if people find out I'm gay" "It'll be ok, I won't tell anyone and it'll all be ok, trust me and it'll be fine"

I lean in to press our lips together and after a second Pete kisses back, closing his eyes and letting me lead him backwards. When we get to the table I let Pete perch on the side of the table so we're the same height and it's easier for me to deepen the kiss.

I think we've both kissed people before but we're both hesitant because we're such different people and neither of us are experts.

"Patrick you're so good at this" "I'm really not, I just don't want you to rethink liking guys" "I think I'm bi, I think I like both but right now all I can think about is your dick in my mouth"

The way his voice shakes shows he's scared so I pull away and run a hand through his hair "Wow you realised you're gay 10 minutes ago and you're already wanting to suck dick, I'm impressed" "You're really going to tease me right now?" "Yeah I am, you're scared and you still don't understand what you want so I want to make you more comfortable" "Thank you, it's not really helping but thank you for trying" "How about if I tell you there's no way I'll let you suck my dick here? I'm not a slut so getting caught naked with you wouldn't be good for me"

Pete groans in relief and pulls me back in for another kiss "Thank fucking god, I don't know if I could handle having to suck your dick. I like guys but I don't know if I like penises, they might take some getting used to" "You can be gay above the belt, it's your choice" "Gay above the belt?" "You like to kiss and date guys but you like to have sex with girls, it's not as weird as you think"

Pete's hands start to slide downwards so I giggle and smack at them "Don't go down there" "I've never touched a hot guys ass before, I wanted to try it since you have such a nice ass" "Fuck off, you'll have to go find another hot guy to grope, I already told you I'm not a slut" "You'd be such a good slut though, you're so fucking hot"

I really like Pete even though he's an asshole so I trail my own hands down to grab his ass. Pete jumps but laughs and tightens his arms around me "Do you like me?" "Yeah Pete, you're cool when you're not acting like an asshole" "Do you want to date me or do something?" "I'm not a hidden shame, if I dated you I'd never be able to be open about it and I don't like that. I'm fully open about who I am and what I like so don't make me hide"

I wish I could date Pete because I want a boyfriend and I can tell he wants me but that isn't the kind of relationship I want. I've been out of the closet since 7th grade and bullied about it by Pete's friends the entire time. I know Pete's scared but if he wants to be with me he has to make a choice because I refuse to hide and lie. I'm an affectionate person so if we date I don't want to have to pretend we don't know each other, I can't be with him otherwise.

"Patrick can we try this in private? I want to be with you but I can't come out yet" "I know you want to be with me but if you won't come out now I don't know if I can trust that you ever will" "I will, I want to be with you" "I don't doubt that, I don't think this is a joke, I just don't think I could hide the fact we're together" "Then don't, you're the only person I like and the only person who knows, don't leave me alone"

He looks so sad that I can't help feeling bad for the guy so I play with the collar of his shirt and think. "Look Pete, I've never had a relationship before so my first one won't be a hidden fling, if you want me you have to come out. I don't want to pressure you because I know its a huge thing but I can't be your boyfriend if you're in the closet" "What if I come out? What if I tell everyone I'm a faggot and loose all my friends? Then will you want me?"

I hate how desperate Pete seems so I lean in to kiss his cheek and hold him close. "Pete its ok, I won't leave you I just can't be your boyfriend" "You'll be my friend?" "Behind closed doors probably because you can't be my friend in public without loosing your friends" "Yeah I know, it sucks" "So friends?" "Yeah sure, does friends include kissing?" "Maybe a little bit, if you make me happy I'll make you happy"

We spend the rest of my study period in the room, talking and kissing until the bell goes and I have to pull away "Come on Pete, I need to go to class" "Alright, can I have your number?" "Yeah"

Pete hands me his phone so I can put my number in then slip it back into his back pocket and smile at him "I'll text you, maybe if you entertain me enough I'll give you my address and we can hang out" "Really?" "Do you want to?" "Yeah, fuck I'd love that" "I've seen you driving a car so we can go somewhere private and you can make me happy, I want you to make me happy"

With a smirk I kiss him quickly once more then walk out to get my stuff and get to class before I'm late.

For the last 3 periods Pete texts me as much as he can. At one point he even sends me a picture of a hard dick in boxers and begs me to do something about it. I can't tell if its actually him or some porn star he found on the internet but its sexy either way.

When I leave school I see Pete getting into his car so I point down the road and walk down the road until he drives up next to me. We're far enough away from school that I can get in the car and be pretty sure no one will come along. "Hey Patty, you come for me did you?" "I said I would, you made me pretty happy, wanna make me even happier?" "What's with that? Why are you saying it like that instead of just telling me to blow you?"

He's not as oblivious as I first thought so I run my hand from his knee to his thigh, kneading slowly. "You have crappy friends and you're scared of your sexuality, you want to have someone who cares about you. I care and accept your sexuality so you want to make me happy so I'll stay with you. When I say I'm happy, you calm down so I do it so you'll be more comfortable around me, I want you to want to be around me"

I tug on Pete's arm so he carefully climbs over to settle in my lap with his knees bracketing my hips. He's hot and heavy in my lap so I feel myself getting harder and I'm pretty sure he can feel how turned on I am.

I've never done this with anyone but I like Pete and I trust him so I let him grind down on me and press his lips to mine. I'm letting Pete take control now because I want him to be more confident and I want him to decide what he's comfortable with. Usually I wouldn't think Pete would be the more conservative one but since he's super hesitant so I need him to lead.

We make out until I pull back and run my hands through Pete's hair "You're so hot, it would be a fucking tragedy if you were straight" "Good thing I'm bi, everyone gets a piece of Pete" "No they don't, only I get a piece of you so you better not find anyone else to take a ride in your car with" "I think you're good for now". I roll my eyes but let him pull me back in for another kiss. He's an awesome kisser so I might convince him to take me to his house and see what happens. Definitely not sex but I wouldn't be opposed to messing around a little bit.


End file.
